4 Times Midoriya Meets Vongola
by RebelzHeart
Summary: And 2 times that Todoroki and Bakugo do.


**Warning:** This fic makes no sense. Like, literally, no sense.

* * *

They first hear of the Vongola after yet another attack on U.A.

There's a man, pounding on the doors, then a powerful explosion, and the walls _crumble_ so easily, Midoriya unable to do anything but watch in stunned silence.

Uraraka stares out the window, eyes wide and filled with worry, voice betraying her fear as she whispers, "This can't be happening."

The alarms are ringing, loud and shrill, but Midoriya is captivated by the figure by the gates, who's lurching back, features terrified of something behind him.

Aizawa-sensei glances out and the sharp hiss of _Vongola_ escapes him before he turns to the class and assures them that it will be taken care of.

It is.

A tall man with dark hair comes in, and the one who broke the defense is trying to run, pleading for mercy, and Midoriya thinks _but he was so powerful…_ and the man's sword comes slashing down, a trail of blue fire lighting up his blade.

A few other men come rushing in, carrying away the intruder and the one with the sword shakes it, _once, twice,_ blood easily shaken off, then he raises his head and smiles apologetically at Aizawa-sensei.

Midoriya's stomach churns, indistinguishable fear swelling up in his chest, and he turns away, sensei's hands turning him forcibly from the window as he mutters, "Don't associate with them."

The bright blue flames are scrawled into his notebooks, though, theories already coming to life in his mind.

* * *

There's a boy outside of the school, glancing nervously at the doors and twisting a silver ring on his fingers.

Uraraka approaches him with a bright smile and the question of, "Are you a new student?"

The boy starts, visibly flinching, before he mutters, embarrassed, "I'm here to visit the Principal, but I don't know how to find the office…"

"We will help you!" Iida declares, ever vigilant as he pushes his glasses up his nose and holds out a hand. "My name is Tenya Iida, it is nice to meet you!"

"My name is Tsuna." The boy has a warm smile as he shakes Iida's hands, though he still seems a bit nervous. "It's nice to meet you as well."

He fiddles with his rings as they walk along, and Midoriya notes the sound of pills shaking in a bottle every time that he moves.

"So, why are you here?" Uraraka, is, as always, curious and charismatic. "There's no way that you're friends with the Principal, you're our age!"

Tsuna shoots her a wry grin, though there's still something undoubtedly shaky furling it's corners. "I'm here to apologize for the mess that we caused last week." He admits, rubbing the back of his neck. "And offer to cover the costs of repairs."

"Last week…" Iida's eyes widen, full attention turned to Tsuna as he demands, "Could it be that _you're_ the one behind what happened with the school gates?"

Tsuna makes a face, nose wrinkling and sighing. "We got complacent. That was a… Villain that we were chasing down, and we didn't restrain him properly."

"So you're a hero?" Midoriya's eyes widened. "But aren't you around our ages?"

"Oh, I'm not a hero!" Tsuna flushes, face bright red, waving his hands wildly in front of his face. "It was just that this Villain in particular…" His smile drops abruptly, features darkening. "He did something really bad to my Family."

They drop the subject after that, Tsuna thanking them profusely as they reach the office.

Midoriya, afterwards, seriously regrets not asking Tsuna about the man with the blue flames.

* * *

"You punk, I didn't bump into you, you bumped into _me_!"

 _All they wanted_ was to go shopping and get supplies for dinner, but somehow Bakugo had ended up bumping into a silver haired man and things blew up from there.

" _Eeeeh,_ are you saying that it was _me_ at fault, you dumbass?" Bakugo's fingers curled slightly, small explosions popping off like firecrackers.

"Yeah, I am, punk!" The silver haired man snapped angrily, pulling out bombs that also sparked dangerously.

 _This,_ Yaoyorozu mentally moaned, _is why I thought that Bakugo should just stay in the dorms._

"We're sorry for Bakugo bumping into you, sir." She quickly said, lowering the man's arms. "Please accept our humblest apologies and get on your way."

The man glowered at her, and for a moment, Yaoyorozu tense, preparing to be attacked, before the man's bombs somehow disappeared, and he sighed, "No, I was at fault, sorry. I was just… tense."

"Tch." Bakugo spat on the ground, and it was all Yaoyorozu could do to not wheel around and smack him a new one. "I'm not sorry."

"What'd you say, you…" The man jerked forwards a bit, before pulling himself back and sighing. "Sorry, I'll leave before things get too… tense."

"You better." Bakugo sneered.

Yaoyorozu kicked him in the shins. "Thank you, sir." She responded politely.

They went their separate ways after that.

 _Maybe,_ she thought wryly, _I've just seen what Bakugo will grow up to become._

* * *

After that, not many of them really think about the Vongola. They don't bump into anybody, don't meet up with suspicious people.

Then the second Sports Festival comes up and Midoriya catches sight of Tsuna, standing there in an expensive suit and tie, two strangers flanking him, chatting idly with Aizawa-sensei, who seems irritated.

"Like we said," Aizawa-sensei snarled in a tight voice. " _We're not interested_."

"And like we said," A dark haired man standing to Tsuna's side grinned, and it clicked, _the man with the blue flames_ , "We're not either. We're just here to observe."

"Right," Present Mic put an elbow on Aizawa-sensei's shoulder, his smile tense and forced. "The head of the Vongola and his elite Guardians are just here to _observe_?"

"You don't trust us at all?" Tsuna seemed surprised, running a hand through his hair. "We have an alliance, don't we?"

"Do you seriously think that means anything when we're talking about your…" Aizawa-sensei caught sight of Midoriya, and seemed to change the word last minute, "...organization?"

"Oi, Deku, what are you just standing there for…" Bakugo caught up to Midoriya before stilling and pointing at the silver haired man to Tsuna's right. "Hey, it's you! The bastard who bumped into me!"

The silver haired man turned. "Huuuuh? You little brat, you bumped into…"

"Goku _dera_." Tsuna groaned, reaching out to pull at the silver haired man's shoulder. "We're trying to seem peaceful, remember?" He paused, and peered at Midoriya, blinking as he asked, "Oh, you're one of the students who showed me the way to the Principal's office last year, right?"

Midoriya nods, waving ever so slightly. "Are you here to… find sidekicks? I thought that you weren't heroes."

"They're not." Aizawa-sensei scowled at Tsuna. "And they were just about to leave."

"Maa, maa," The blue flame man laughed, mimicking Present Mic's position. "We're just here to relax is all. Is that a crime?"

"That itself isn't, but…" Aizawa-sensei rubbed his eyes wearily. "We're not…"

"Vongola has many legal branches." Tsuna sighed, "But like we already said, we're just here to observe."

As Midoriya, sensing the tense atmosphere and not wanting to get involved, stepped away, he could hear Aizawa-sensei ground out a tight, " _Fine_." and then there was the sound of an explosion.

" _BAKUGO! What did we say about using your quirk on strangers?"_

* * *

"Todoroki Shouto, right?" Tipping his head to peer at a brown haired man, Todoroki raised an eyebrow. "Um… Endeavor's son?"

Todoroki's jaw tightened, and he ground out a tight, "Yes."

"Do you, um, happen to know where he is?" The man asked hesitantly, tilting his head to the side.

Todoroki wanted to snap away, to snarl a quick, _no_ , but… "Yes, I'm about to go see him." And, because he supposed he had to be polite, "Would you like to come with me?"

The man smiled, soft and grateful. "Thank you." He rubbed the back of his neck. "This place is kind of confusing, isn't it?"

Todoroki raised an eyebrow. "Is it?" He asked, tone unconsciously turning icy.

The man laughed sheepishly. "Maybe not for you." He admitted. "I'm just really bad at finding things, I suppose."

* * *

"Endeavor." His voice instantly turned icy cold, only vaguely recalling that the man's son was standing behind him.

Endeavor stood up instantly, a smirk tugging up the edges of his lips. "Vongola. You've got guts, coming here."

"And you've got guts taking down some of our men." Tsuna tilted his head to the side. "We've acted quite peacefully with you Heroes, remember?"

Endeavor scowled, flames shooting out for a moment before he snapped, "It doesn't change what you are. What are you doing, walking so boldly into U.A.?"

Todoroki stepped away slightly, unsure of what to do, so he pulled out his phone and started texting Midoriya.

 _T: Weird person came to meet my dad._

 _M: What, you're with your dad?_

 _T: Yeah, he called me over for some reason. Oh… my dad's attacking the weird person now._

 _M: ?_

 _T: He's got a fire quirk, too._

 _M: Where are you?  
T: Room 312._

 _T: Are you…_

Midoriya came flying through the door, notebook in hand as Todoroki tried to ignore the way that the weird man was trying to dodge his dad's attacks.

"...Tsuna?"

"You know this guy? Why is my dad attacking him?"

"Why is your dad attacking him?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, that quirk is cool!"

"Um…"

"Wait, this is now like four people who have fire associated quirks. You, Endeavor, Bakugo, and Tsuna. Is this common? Or do I just know a lot of people like this? What if…"

Midoriya started mumbling again and Todoroki was left with Endeavor punching holes in the walls while the weird man dodged, a distinctly tired expression on his features.

 _What even._

 ** _A/N:_** So, um, I live? But this was mainly written on my car ride to the place where I'm currently spending most of my time, and my free times is eaten up like cookies by the cookie monster so... yeah. Sorry? I hope you enjoyed it. Also: WHO IS LOVING BnHA? MEEEEE!


End file.
